Cave Speak
by Strunviing
Summary: Helios won't leave Wavern alone until he's had her, and it seems that once she's started on it, she can't resist.


"Helios! How many times do I have to tell you, I have no interest in you!" Wavern said indignantly, as the stubborn off-color Pyrus kept trying to get in front of her, wanting her attention. Demanding it, really.

"Why? Still thinking about that useless Dragonoid?" He growled, stepping closer while lashing his tail. "I've told you already, Wavern, you need a real Dragon to keep you satisfied."

"And I've told you already, I'm not interested!" She snapped, going to step around him, only to have his taloned hand grab her arm, jerking her back towards him. She snarled, whipping to snap her teeth at his neck. He chuckled, letting out a growling purr.

"I love it when you fight back." He growled, dragging his rough tongue against her neck, nipping at the white scales. Wavern squirmed, thrashing and biting at the big brute. His sharp talons dug into her side, and he beat his wings against her, growling. Roughly, he dragged her over the rocky terrain they currently inhabited, squeezing and kneading at her body, his hot maw panting at her scales. Sunlight was gobbled up as he shoved her into a dark cavern, her white form prominent against the dark rocky floor. His red eyes perused her tight white body, growling in approval as she shoved herself up, only to have his tail smack her down again. He stepped closer, feeling the soft scales between his legs part to let his sheathed member slide free, heavily hung and pulsing with veins of gold. Wavern's eyes narrowed, and she growled, baring her fangs at him. Such a fighter, trying to deny him as her mate. He liked it, showed that she was strong. And what Dragon wanted a mate that didn't fight back?

"Don't worry Wavern, I'll show you just how much better I am than that Dragonoid." He purred, grabbing her legs and lifting the lower half of her body suddenly, hooking the lovely white limbs over his shoulders and plunging his snout into her lily white folds, inhaling the sweet scent that spread from the exposed flesh. Wavern bit back a cry, her body betraying her as the bulky dragon flicked his rough wet organ against her slit, dragging upward. Her white claws gripped the sandy floor of the cave, clenching her teeth as she tried the fight the slow spreading warmth seeping from her core. The old bastard knew exactly what he was doing as he worked his tongue on her, starting with slow, heated drags of his tongue against her thighs, his hot breath hitting her slit, teasing her. Despite her best efforts, Wavern whimpered, her cunt getting swollen and puffy with her arousal, a sweet, heady scent. Helios growled, his vision becoming hazy with it as he nuzzled his snout against the silky folds, delving his tongue into her wet folds and collecting the sweet nectar pooling there. Wavern's claws dug deep furrows into the sand as she couldn't hold back her feelings any longer, and let out a low moan, squeezing her legs tight around his thick neck. Helios felt smug, and smirked at her from between her legs, red eyes burning with lust.

"Better than that Dragonoid?" He growled.

She snapped out of it briefly, snarling at him. "He's better than you'll ever be, you big brute!"

Helios snarled, baring his fangs at her. Wavern felt her own flash of smugness that quickly went away when he dropped her, then got his big heavy body on top of her, feeling a hot, pulsing mass make contact with her inner thigh. She hissed, clawing at him, but Helios slammed her arms away from them, dragging his thick cock against her slit. She made a quiet noise, the great length of him heavy against her legs. He growled, placing the tip of his member at her slitted entrance, slowly pushing the great mass down her tight passage until it was fully sheathed in her. Wavern cried out at the dark dragon's mass, and Helios growled in pleasure, adjusting himself and arching his neck to look down at Wavern. He began at a slow, rough working pace, growling as he thrusted into the tight bundle of nerves deep within her cunt.

Wavern panted and whimpered from his ministrations, biting onto his neck and clawing at his hands. It started out as actually trying to hurt him, but her body betrayed her again, heat flooding from her core. The meaty slap of his cock pounding her pussy echoed around the cave, along with his grunts of pleasure, and soon, her moans. His talons released hers to dig into the earth, he claws coming up to grip at his shoulders. As Helios' thick member stretched her walls, Wavern lost all thoughts of Drago, moans falling freely from her mouth as she gripped onto the big dragon, wrapping her scaly legs around his waist.

"Better than that Dragonoid now, Wavern?" He growled tauntingly in her ear. Wavern said nothing, merely moaning in answer. But Helios wasn't satisfied with that, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, slamming his swollen knot into her and growled deep in his chest. "Say my name, Wavern. Scream it! Tell me, who's better?"

"H-He-HELIOS!" She cried out, her lily white cunt clenching around his cock and flooding with her slick juices. He roared, jets of white shooting deep into her cunt, filling her to the brim with his salty musk. She clung to him, her cunt milking his cock for all it was worth.

Helios growled his approval, nipping at her neck. Wavern purred at him tauntingly. "Is that all you've got?"

Helios responded to her challenge.


End file.
